1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sampling device or tool useful in taking precise sample volumes of liquid or emulsion mixtures at various depths simultaneously by utilizing sample bottles having varying sample volumes encased in lidded containers spaced at regular intervals on a tubular sampling device. This device enables the procurement of these samples from even large blenders or containers by providing a segmented sampler design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of liquid unit-dosage form pharmaceutical or cosmetic mixtures, one of the critical processing steps is the blending of the active ingredient(s) with the inactive ingredient(s) in a blender or mixer. Before further processing of such mixtures, samples are taken from different areas of these mixtures and analyzed to check whether or not the active ingredient is uniformly distributed. Such a test is called a content uniformity test or a homogeneity test. Whenever a liquid or a semi-solid mixture is tested for homogeneity, the test results would be influenced by the sample size and the sampling technique. In order to insure accurate testing, the sample size should be as close to the unit dose as possible, and the sampling technique should be such that the mixture is minimally disturbed during sampling. However, unit-dose sampling of mixtures with varying dosages and bulk densities requires multiple sampling devices. The other factors that compound this problem are the large range of mixer sizes, limited clearance between the top of the mixer and the ceiling, the necessity of taking multiple samples, the requirement of thorough cleanability of the device, and the necessity of preventing contamination of samples by minimizing the danger of losing loose device parts such as hinges and fasteners in the mixture. All these factors together impose an economic penalty on the manufacturer.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a sampling device that permits the following advantages. (1) Unit-dose sampling is accomplished at various depths of the mixture by using bottles of varying volumes. (2) The sampling location in the mixture is readily changed by the use of blocked adapters or bottle containers to block any of the sampling locations. (3) The outside surface of the sampling bottles is kept dry which enhances subsequent handling. (4) Large blenders/mixers are readily sampled by utilizing the multiple lid holding rod and the outer casing in sections that are joined above or within the blender/mixer. (5) Thorough cleaning of the outer casing is enabled by utilizing a sampling device with an open bottom. (6) There are no loose moving parts on the inventive device.
A number of patents have been issued that address sampling of various materials. These patents will be discussed in the order of their perceived relevance to the claimed invention.
In Italian Patent No. 484,331 issued in November, 1954 to Dino Donadon, there is disclosed a sampler of immiscible liquids which consists of an inner tube containing partitioned volumes with apertures for each compartment, an outermost tube, and an intermediate tube with apertures which align with both the inner tube's apertures and corresponding apertures in the outermost tube. A portion of the second tube's apertures contains a filter. The innermost tube and the intermediate tube have separate handles for alignment of their respective apertures with the apertures of the outer tube in order to take samples of an immiscible liquid system. There is no disclosure of multiple sampling by external containers with a common lid system, segmentation of the sampler, an open tip, and the operation of his sampler without the essential intermediate tube and associated filters.
In the British Patent Application No. 2,032,885 published on May 14, 1980 to John R. Bennett, a liquid sampling apparatus is disclosed having a removable sampling vessel positioned on an elongated backbone with a fixed lid attached to a separate handle rod aligned with the backbone to take a liquid sample without lateral movement of the lid. There is no disclosure of multiple sampling capability or segmentation of the apparatus. There is no apparent need to keep the outside of the bottle free of the coal flotation liquid and coal particles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,491 issued on Jul. 11, 1972 to Phillippe R. Guillet, there is disclosed a liquid or powder sampler device with a simple rod inside a tube with opens a spring biased lid for the sampling container. Again, there is no suggestion of the use of multiple sampling, segmentation of the device and protection from contamination of the outside of the sampling container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,240 issued on Oct. 12, 1915 to George L. McKay, a milk sampler is disclosed which utilizes three elements including an apertured tube within another apertured outer tube with two slots in each tube. The third element is a liquid expelling piston means. There is no suggestion of multiple sampling or use of separate containers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,369 issued on Sep. 9, 1941 to Charles Spaeth and a British patent application Ser. No. 2,236,522 A published on Oct. 4, 1991 to Riginos Kimonides, individual container liquid samplers are disclosed involving elaborate container opening mechanisms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,807 issued on Nov. 20, 1923 to Oscar B. Yetman et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,017 issued on May 6, 1969 to Francis Frenkel, there are disclosed liquid samplers having multiple compartments. There is no suggestion for external containers or segmentation of the sampling devices.
Finally, in British Patent Specification Serial No. 702,120 published on Apr. 28, 1987 to the United Africa Company Limited and in French Patent No. 1,191,402 issued on Oct. 20, 1959 to Raphael J. R. Moreau, apertured tubes within apertured tubes with handles but uncompartmentalized sampling are disclosed.
The disclosures and the prior art discussed in the above related applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.